Sexual Healing Hero
by blankdecember
Summary: College AU. All quirks have a drawback or a limit but Midoriya Izuku just had to have one that would probably send him to prison. The power to heal but the price of it is an increase in their libido. Will the cinnamon roll survive his quirk or drown in cat juice? Find out in this Marvin Gaye filled plot line about what it means to be a hero when your superpower is lewd.
1. Chapter 1: The Second Setback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia and any other related intellectual property. I do acknowledge ownership of this trans-formative work that uses characters and settings from the mentioned IP.**

Having a block with the other story so I wrote something else.

As always, leave a review if you have any feedback. Any words help in a way.

* * *

xxx Insert Here Marvin Gaye - Sexual Healing xxx

* * *

Sexual Healing Hero

Chapter 1: The Second Setback

_People are not born equal. That's the hard truth I learned at age four but that was my first and last setback or so I thought until my quirk came._

Bakugo Katsumi winced in pain as she fell from trying to use her quirk to fly. She had scraped her knees as she sat in the river.

" Kacchan!"

Her childhood friend came rushing to her. A face of worry as his easy to leak tear ducts flowed.

" I am fine, shitty Deku." She wasn't but she had to look tough for him or he might look down on her.

"No, you are not. Let me help." His body moved instantly as his hands glowed green, surprising both of them as he touched her wound with it. In an instant, the wound was gone and she felt rejuvenated like she had woken up after a good night's rest. Butterflies were in her stomach as she could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks.

" Get away from me, pervert Deku." She pushed him down and ran back home, not wanting anyone to see the expression on her face.

" W-was that my quirk? I got to go tell mom." Izuku was in euphoria, his quirk had finally manifested and it seems to be a healing power. He ran back home to tell his mom so that they could go and have a check up in the hospital.

"Well, congratulations, Izuku. You do indeed have a quirk and from our quirk factor test, its a powerful healing quirk. Well, a better word for it is a restoration quirk. Your son can cure not just physical damage but also poison, disease and psychological issues too. We think he could re move cancer cells too but that is a bit more risky. Your son's quirk can save many lives. He could become a hero in the medical field.

" Surely, a quirk like that has some form of drawback, doesn't it?" Inko knew how quirks work. All quirks had a limit or a weakness to it. Her husband's throat becomes inflamed if he uses it excessively and she can only carry below a certain limit and one object per hand.

" Yeah, there is one, its a little bit awkward since your son is still young and all but I would say you have to prepare yourself to give your son the talk earlier than most people. In exchange for restoring a person's health, they will have an increased libido. The more severe the damage, the higher the libido. There is also traces of dopamine in the brain of the patients healed."

" Mom, what is lee bee dough?" Izuku stared as his mom, an innocent 4 year old not knowing what his quirk had in store for him or the weight of using his quirk.

" I shall help you register your son's quirk for you while you take the time to explain it to him. While the drawback is perverted in nature, it is still a remarkable power for the price it demands. The medical world will benefit more from your son being able to use his quirk." The doctor bowed and left to do the paperwork as Midoriya Inko stared at his son, unsure of the best way to tell him.

_On that day, I found my second setback but knew it won't be my last._

* * *

xxx Insert Here Inko traumatizing her son with The Talk at the age of 4 xxx

* * *

For the next 13 years, whenever people his age discovered his quirk, they would label him a pervert. They stopped calling him useless and instead he was now pervert Deku. Of course, there was some people who were attracted to him with powers like that but he ignored them and lived a loner's life in his middle school and high school life.

The doctor who did his quirk checkup however knew how beneficial his quirk was and brought him in as a part time helper, hoping it would help to expand Midoriya's knowledge and experience in the medical field. He helped with some cases of the doctor and had help from the nurses in coping with the drawback but he would rather not mention about them. This went on until the fateful day in his third year of high school.

* * *

xxx Insert Here bottle of sludge falling from All Might's pants xxx

* * *

" All Might, Could a person with a perverted quirk like me be a hero like you?" The question that Izuku had held in him for so long came in a loud cry before All Might can jump off the roof.

" A perverted quirk? Ah crap, I can't hold it in." A puff of steam came out of All Might's body before it reveals a thin, blonde woman as she spit out blood.

" All Might? Wait, are you an impostor?" He pointed an accusatory finger at her and yelled in shock.

" It's me, this is my real form, kid. You know how when you go to the beach and you puff out your chest to look more muscular. It's exactly like that. Since you already see me like this, I can tell you why. 5 years ago, I had a battle that left me wounded." She pulled up her shirt slightly, enough to see the wound on her stomach but Izuku still hid his blushing face with his hands.

" My stomach was destroyed and part of my lungs are damaged."

" Is it that battle with Toxic Chainsaw?"

" Wow, you really are a fanboy but it's not that guy. The battle that did this was never spoken in the news. I made sure of it."

" I think I can help you with my quirk."

"Your quirk?"

" My quirk can restore the human body, I seen it work on damaged organs too but there is a drawback to it. All healing quirks have them. The other hero I look up to the most, Recovery Girl's quirk can boost a person's healing factor in exchange, it drains their stamina but the drawback for mine is it increases a person's sexual appetite."

Yagi Toshinomi spewed blood as if it was water. "Come again?" She was interested when she heard of a quirk that could restore an organ but increased sexual appetite as a drawback was unheard of. She should bring this boy to see Chiyo just to double check whether what he was saying was legitimate.

" I guess the easier way to say it is that it makes the injured horny in exchange for healing them. That is why I wanted to ask you if I could be a hero even with such a quirk. When I was in middle school and high school, whenever I had to introduce myself and my quirk , people get scared of it and call me a pervert for having this kind of quirk. Even so, I want to help people with it."

" Would you prefer to have a dead person in your hands or someone who is...well in need of sexual release in your hands?" All Might stared at him with sunken but yet still piercing blue eyes.

" I would prefer a person who is healthy even if they are in need of... that."

" In this line of work, a hero cannot hesitate. We must face our setbacks head on and move forward whether they came from within or from outside. Your quirk is powerful and while the drawback is a wall for you to climb over, I believe that you can make use of it. People might not think well of it but a hero's worth only shines in when they are in action. Take heed of that, I need to go and deliver this villain first." She reaches for the pocket in her cargo pants but there was nothing

_Oh no, it must have dropped when I jumped away. Crap, where did he go?_

The question in her head was answered with an explosion 4 blocks away from the building they stood.

" Damn it. Midoriya, here is my number, call me at night when you get home. I will take you up on that offer to see whether you can heal this wound at a later date but for now, I have to go somewhere." And with that, she rushed down the stairs.

" Oh my god, I got her autograph and her number. Oh my god, Oh my god. Wait, she was panicking when she touched her pocket, there was no bottle there...The sludge." He stared at the part of town where the explosion occurred and ran down the stairs too, feeling guilty that he was the one who probably let it escape by grabbing onto All Might.

* * *

xxx Insert Here Marvin Gaye but this time he is singing while everything is on fire xxx

* * *

All around Bakugo Katsumi was fire as she struggled against the villain on her. The Tatoin Shopping District was in ruins due to the manipulation of her quirk by the sludge villain.

None of the heroes could help her due to the situation as they handled the fire and the rescue operation. Then, he came.

" HEY KID, DON'T RUN IN, DAMN IT."

_No, why are you here, get away, you will get hurt, your quirk can't beat him._

Izuku ran forward as the green light of his quirk turned into electric covering his body. This was one of his secret skill that he had created while training his body. A constant restoring armor that heals his wounds in exchange of slowly increasing his libido.

Tendrils pierce his skin, ruining his school uniform but the wounds disappear just as fast as they restore. He threw his bag at the villain to distract him like one of his notes and grabbed a piece of flaming rubble.

" If all of your body is sludge then the weak point is whatever that is not a sludge like your eyes."

He threw it as it burns his arm, hitting the villain on the eye as it scrambled backwards, wincing at the pain of being hit in a sensitive area, releasing the girl hostage.

Izuku grabbed her and pulled back. He felt warm as the lightning coated them, healing her in the process. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach again like the first time he used his quirk and there was something poking her back. She knew what it was but this time, she won't say anything about it.

" Blow him up, Kacchan." She smiled at the request.

" With pleasure." She pointed her hands towards the sludge as he was starting to gather his bearings after the bag and rubble attack on his face. The sweat on it started to bubble. She released it and the district shook from sheer force as the recoil propel them forward, near to the crowd.

" There was absolutely no need for you to put yourself in danger. Let the pros do the work, Kids like you should not be running headfirst into danger like that." Death Arms was angry as he reprimanded the boy. Katsumi meanwhile was being congratulated and being tended to by the others.

" But thanks to you, the situation was solved. You have the qualities of a hero, kid but that doesn't mean I will let you off next time. Don't play vigilante like that. I will be expecting you to be in hero school if you plan on becoming a hero. You have the potential for it. Not sure what your quirk was tho."

Toshinomi stood in the crowd and gripped her hands in a fist. Before she could transform to save him and the girl, he had already defeated the villain with objects around the scene and a creative use of his quirk and the girl.

_That boy is the one I have been looking for._

Izuku breathed a sigh of relief as he walked back home. His clothes and bag were ruined and while his wounds were healed, he was still fatigued and there was still that erection in his pants from using his quirk. Holding onto his friend did not help either. Speaking of friend, she was standing in front of him.

" Hey Deku! Just to be clear, I did not need your help and did not ask for it so don't think I owe you anything. And don't use your quirk on me without my consent , you fucking pervert. Next time, I will explode your dick off." She walked up to him and glared him in the eye. She grabbed his collar and after a brief moment, kissed him on the lip forcefully.

" This is your quirk's fucking fault." She huffed and let him go, running back home with a red tinge to her face that he did not notice as he stood there wide eyed, shocked from her actions. His first kiss taken by his friend. His brain shut off as he stood there until another familiar face came.

" I AM HERE!"

" All Might! I am sorry if it was not for me, that villain would have not escaped."

" While you were running towards her, I was standing there in the sidelines watching you. In that rooftop, I told you that heroes did not hesitate and you did not as you ran there... but I did, afraid of my time limit when I should be risking my life. You who ran and save the girl are worthy to be a hero and because of that, I deem you worthy to inherit my power."

" Inherit your power?"

" Yes, most people like to speculate on what my quirk is and I avoid telling them the truth. This power of mine is called One For All, a quirk that continues to stockpile over time and passes on from one successor to the next, honing and shaping it into a crystalline network of power and now I choose you who has the qualities of a great hero to inherit that power ."

" One For All..."

" But of course, it depends on you. Do you want to accept this power, Midoriya Izuku?"

" Yes, I accept."

_That day, my doubts have been cleared and I understood that no matter how many setbacks I have to face, to be a hero is to face them head on. That the second setback in my life will be the last setback that will stop me from now on._

* * *

xxx Insert Here You can be a hero OST but if you listen closely, you can hear sexual healing instead xxx

* * *

**Author's note**

Yeah this is smut in the making, should probably move it to Ao3.

UA is a college AU so I can have them at a legal age to do legal age things like getting an adult bank account and facing the crippling reality that is adulthood.

Probably won't gender bend too much, just Bakugo, Todoroki and all might for the fun of it.

Unless someone gives a review that they want Midoriya to give female Mineta some healing~

**As always, leave a review if you have any feedback. Any words help in a way.**


	2. Chapter 2: DNA Transfer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boku No Hero Academia and any other related intellectual property. I do acknowledge ownership of this trans-formative work that uses characters and settings from the mentioned IP.**

By one dude's request, I will write a small description of every gender bend to give visuals for them. They are located below where the AN is.

As always, leave a review if you have any feedback. Any words help in a way.

* * *

xxx Insert Here Izuku watching Overwatch porn or something xxx

* * *

**Chapter 2: DNA Transfer**

[ Meet me tomorrow in Dagoba Municipal Beach Park at 8:00 AM.]

That was the text Midoriya received from All Might the same night as he threw the used up tissues into his rubbish bin and closed the incognito browser on his computer.

It took willpower to walk back home from that sludge incident with a full on erection in his pants. Katsumi's forceful kiss and All Might's surprise proposal did not help either even though he was excited to train under the number 1 hero. It took him 3 rounds to calm down. He will have to remember to record that into his analysis notes later. It was his first time using that move for anything combat related.

He dubbed the move he used in that sludge incident as Gaye Cowl after that one singer that his mom and dad likes to listen to. The longer he keeps it activated and the more damage he sustains in it, his libido would increase.

" _Is there a limit to how much libido I can have in me? And if so, what happens if I go over it?_

The thought of it scares him but he put it aside for now. He will have to find ways to minimize the amount of libido he creates from his quirk. He drifted to sleep soon after.

Midoriya had never visited the beach park that his mom and dad had a date in. They told him it was beautiful spot of nature and a good place to do some morning exercise but all he saw was trash.

Heaps of trash piled on mountains of junk. The scenery was blocked out by the rubbish that was dumped by the inconsiderate.

" While you do have some good meat on your body, it is not enough yet to handle inheriting One For All. And for that, I have made a plan that shall have you clean up this park of it's filth while training your body. I call it the American Dream For All plan. Now then, lets get to it."

For the next 8 months, Izuku trained like hell as he put all of his effort into not just cleaning the park but other parts of training. He did his previous morning training regime along with the new one that All Might had set up for him. It was exhausting but it was all worth it.

His training at the beach consisted of him constantly keeping his Gaye Cowl active while lifting the trash, running laps around the park and boxing spars with All Might herself. She had even advised him to take on classes in a nearby dojo.

* * *

xxx Insert Here Izuku pulling a fridge with All Might on it xxx

* * *

The Kendojo was once a popular dojo that taught a variety of martial arts but with the advent of quirks, the rate of students were declining at a pace, only the enthusiast or quirkless were there to pick up some self defense skills or train. This was the place All Might had recommended him to go and learn some martial arts.

Izuku walked in to find three girls hanging around at the counter.

" Hi, I am interested in taking up classes for Judo and Karate, could I see the schedule?"

" Oh, a new student and you are about our age too. I am Kendou Itsuka , my family owns the place and my mom and dad teaches the class. This are my friends, Kodai Yui and Yanagi Reiko. They train here together with me." She hands him the schedule.

" Nice to meet you all, I am Midoriya Izuku." He receives it with both hands and bowed, blushing a pretty girl was the most he could handle talking to but three made it hard especially when they stare at him trying to form their impression on him.

" So what made you decide to take up martial arts here?" Reiko asked, her hands in her habitual position, looking like a ghost.

" I did some boxing before but my mentor said it would be better if I took up some other martial arts if I am aiming to become a hero."

" Oh, we three are also aiming to become heroes. We are taking the entrance exam for U.A. University."

" Really? Me too. "

They continued chatting as Izuku decided which time slot he wanted, deciding to take the same one as the three girls who were friendly with him. He spend his Tuesday and Friday nights with them as he learned to fight in the Kendojo, forming a small friendship with the girls. They even had their own group chat. Eventually, he had to tell them what his quirk was.

* * *

" It's not that I do not trust you guys about it but my quirk kind of scares people with how it works."

" I am sure it can't be that scary. Trust us, you got to know us for 2 months now." Itsuka consoled him. It was true while only meting twice a week, he had to come to know them pretty well and they even confided in him about things, nothing too private but not something you tell everyone either.

" The nature of the quirk is also kind of perverted. I lost friends because of it." He was beating around the bush with it, afraid they would not talk to him anymore like Katsumi did. Ever since the sludge incident, Katsumi has been avoiding contact with him and he was on the news for it. People in his school stopped harassing him but no one got close to him either.

" If we ever leave you because of it, that would just make us bad friends. Besides, how perverted can it get? Unless you are a mutant with a big pen-" Reiko's mouth was closed by Itsuka's giant hand as the orangette blushed.

" N-no, no, not like that. Its an emitter quirk. I can create green light all over my body and when it comes into contact with a person's injury, I can heal and restore them."

" I guess touching people can be considered bad but that is still an amazing quirk. You can save a lot of people with that." Yui quipped for once. She rarely speaks and often only using very little word as possible.

" The thing about healing quirks is that there is always a drawback to them. Recovery Girl drains stamina and the retro hero, Martyr takes the wound onto himself. Mine increases a person's libido after I restore them. The more critical the wound, the higher their libido." At that the three girls turned scarlet. Itsuka rubbed her thighs together but no one else noticed.

" Ah wooent ain oo usin dat un e.( I wouldn't mind you using that on me.) " Reiko's voice was muffled by Itsuka's hand still. She sounded excited but Izuku did not really want to know what she actually said, knowing how teasing she could be.

" To think you lost friends because of that, we won't do that to you, Izuku . You can't control what quirk you get and it sounds like a reasonable price to pay for what it does." Itsuka was unsure about the last part but she was sure that no matter what, Izuku was a guy she could trust and if he were to use it on her, she would not mi-. Wait, what was she thinking. She mentally slapped herself at the thought of him like that.

Yui just stood up and hugged him. The other two girls did not notice, thinking it was just her way of reassuring the boy without speaking but she whispered something into his ear.

" _If you ever use that on me, I will fuck you so hard and I will make you take responsibility, capiche?"_

Izuku was a very emotional and expressive guy but for once, his brain kicked into self preservation mode and did not react to it. A poker face to protect him from whatever Yui could do. He only hugged her back in response.

* * *

xxx Insert Here Izuku training with the three girls in Kendojo xxx

* * *

It was December, 8 months of training have passed since that fateful day. The light of dawn shone on Izuku as he stood on the last pile of trash. He was shirtless as sweat glistens his bare upper body.

" Well done, young Midoriya. Here, look at this and look at you now." All Might took out her phone, showing a picture of him 8 months earlier. His average healthy body has grown since then. While not as massive as a bodybuilder, his muscles has developed quite well. He even grew an inch taller thanks to it. His face had lost a bit of baby fat and his shoulders were broader too. An Adonis of muscle as the sun behind him started to rise, he looked like an Instagram worthy picture that Toshinomi had secretly took a picture of.

Being a pro hero meant being targeted by villains, especially when you are the number one hero who had a undying nemesis. It was with that understanding that Toshinomi had sworn off personal relationships other than working friendships but that did not mean her body did not ache from wanting to be touched by a man and as she stared at her protege, those feelings were tingling in her lower area as she unconsciously bit her lower lip. There was a cunning plan forming in her head.

" With that said, I believe you are now ready to inherit my power. There is one more thing I would like to ask from you before we do the award ceremony. I am hoping you could use your quirk to heal my wounds."

" I mean the details you told me about your wound and with how my quirk works, the drawback will be significant. Not that I don't want to help you, i-its just that we probably should not do it here in public."

" Y- yeah, of course not, we can do it in my place." A blush as red as the blood she spit out formed on her cheeks. The ride back home was going to be awkward.

* * *

xxx Insert Here the silent truck ride to All Might's house xxx

* * *

While All Might's office was an extravagant piece of architecture in Minato, her abode was a humble 4 room apartment converted into a 2 room apartment with the biggest room being her gym that Izuku had the chance to use a few times during his 8 months of training. Right now, they were sitting in the main room where her bed was, a queen size mattress. Izuku was still in his track pants and green t-shirt that had the words "Shirt" on it while Toshinomi was her signature loose white polo tee and cargo pants. There was an awkward atmosphere in the room as the silence continued before Toshinomi broke the ice.

" Even though I have been training you for 8 months, we never did make small talk or asked any personal questions, did we?"

" Yeah."

" I want to ask you something. When you worked for the hospital, did you have any severe cases that … well made the patient... become in need of it?

" Uhhh yeah, quite a few but for most of them, we had consulted if they had spouses that could well assist with the aftermath. I only had two that I had to help personally due to the patients' circumstances."

" I see, then are you ….experienced?" She was getting redder as each question gets answered. Even though she was 18 years older than him, she was acting like a maiden.

" No, I- I am still a virgin. The nurses taught me how to make them reach release with my hands... and mouth if needed."

" I see but with how you explained it, I don't think that will be enough to satisfy... me. I might need you to... well, whip your cock out."

" The fact that I could maybe help you prolong the duration of working as a hero with it makes it all worth it...and I am also hoping you could guide me through it since I am inexperienced..." Toshinomi turned to stare at him. There it was again, the way his eyes looked, it was the way he looked when he ran in during to save the girl from the sludge, the quiet determination and heroism embedded within. She smiled back like how she normally did as a hero.

" I guess as your mentor, I should also guide you on heroics in bed. Two more things before start, young Midoriya. It has been a while since I have done it. Being a hero means having nemesis and having people you care about means there is a chance that those nemesis will attack the people you care about. It is because of those reasons I had decided to never got close to anyone. Not even one night stands. You could say I have a lot of repressed feelings within. The other thing is ….you can call me Toshinomi from now on, at least when we are alone."

" Okay then, All- Toshinomi-chan. Then call me Izuku." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, mustering his quirk into existence as his hands glowed green. He opened his eyes to stare at his mentor's body, committing every part of her body into memory.

She had pulled up her shirt when he closed his eyes and threw it to the side. Her top exposed to him now with only her dark blue bra covering her D-cup breast. The scar below her left breast resembled a flower with 16 petals on it. Izuku had a serious look on his face as he laid his hands on the wound. There was two key things that he could only restore, her stomach and her left lung that would hopefully be able to help her do more work as a hero when they are restored.

Toshinomi's abdomen began to return back to a more normal shape and she could feel two things happening at once. Hunger, the kind of hunger for food that she could not consume for the last 5 years of her life returning to her in her now restored stomach and also hunger for the man in front of her as her thighs instinctively rubbed together but she had to control herself for a bit more as there was still her lung. The scar of the battle has receded a little but still identifiable.

His right hand snaked under her bra to grope her left breast. He needed skin to skin contact for internal injuries. He cradled her breast, the brush of his finger on the nipple made her whimper out a sweet moan. Izuku still had his serious face but there was crimson in his cheeks. Toshinomi took a deep breath and realized that the air felt cleaner. Her lung has been restored and she could feel One For All more naturally within her. The sag in her breast fading as it became perky again. She felt like a woman born anew once more but there was now an intense need in her body as her underwear became damp. Izuku deactivated his power once he was done and finally noticed the change in Toshinomi. Her sunken hair and face had brighten up as her thin frame gained more mass and firmness.

Her body had returned to her heroic form. Not overly muscular but enough to show she was in the business of punching villains. You could see the firmness in her ass through the baggy cargo pants. She looked like an amazon princess as she stood up and looked at her mirror. She could feel that One For All was weaker and she might not be able to use it all the time but she will have to test the limit later, right now she had a thirst to quench as she turned back towards her hero with her iconic smile on her face.

"Izuku-kun, truth be told, I have this thing for a fetish." She sauntered over, a sway in her hips as Izuku sat on her bed, a tent starting to form in his pants.

"Its a secret fantasy I keep even more than the secret of One For All. Actually, you might be the only one who will ever know about it. If people were to find out about it, the consequences will be even worse than One For All." She sat on his lap as she stared at him from below, able to feel his erection poking her through their clothes. She whispered into his ear huskily.

" I like to act as a villain and screw people as if they were captured heroes." The reveal of her secret fantasy caught him by surprise as his dick twitched in excitement. Toshinomi felt it and got even more excited. In his stupor, she had stripped him of his shirt, discarding it as she ground her lower half against the tent.

"My my, Mr. Sexual Healing Hero. How does it feel to be trained for 8 months by the one you thought was a hero, only for her to be revealed as the symbol of chaos, Dark Might? Now, fall into despair and become my fuck toy, Izuku." She unhooked her bra and threw it to where her shirt was as they stare straight into Izuku's eyes, waking him up from his stupor. He grabbed both of them roughly as he stared back up at her. Her body shook a little at how rough he was handling her buns.

" I will save you, Toshinomi-sensei. I know there is still good in you." His eyes were in hero mode again. She liked those eyes as she pushed him down to lay on the bed.

" That is Toshinomi-sama to you, my little green dildo." She went down on him as her hands began to get him out of those pants. As she removed each layer of his bottom clothing, one thing was apparent.

"or maybe not so little green dildo." She tugged her black boxers down to reveal a 9 inch thick rod pointing towards the ceiling. It made her lips salivate as she gripped it with her hands giving it a few trial tugs. Her calloused hands from smashing faces only further stimulating him as his dick twitched in approval.

There was a faint smell of sweat to his dick as she gave the top a lick then, a little swirl on the tip before bringing her mouth down on it. She could get used to his taste, maybe as a teaching supplement. A good student like Izuku should be rewarded for his efforts. She bobbed up and down on the rod of justice as he moaned and expressed how well Toshinomi was sucking him off. His left hand holding her hair into a ponytail as he griped the bed sheets with his other. If you were to tell Izuku 8 months ago, that he would have the number 1 hero of Japan sucking him off while acting like a villain, he would probably avoid you after that conversation but now he can only moan and groan in pleasure.

He moved his hips forward to meet her mouth as her tongue wrapped itself around it, slobbering it into a wet mess. Her hand snaked down to her pants, inserting 2 fingers into her wet cunt. It did not take long for Izuku to blow his load, forgetting to warn her as he could only thrust it upwards, dick twitching as it spewed forth warm man milk. Toshinomi was surprised but did not let a single drop leak as she swallowed it all down, the hunger of her restored stomach satiated a little with the massive load that Izuku blew. It was not too salty, almost had a porky flavor to it with the amount of pork cutlet he must have consumed. Her tongue licked the edges of her lips as she stood up.

"Had enough, big boy? Do you now understand the reality of being a hero in this bad, bad world?" Toshinomi egged him on, a little role play of the villain as she placed a hands on her hip.

"I can still go on, I will stop you, Dark Might!" This was the first time he had someone else bring him to release and he could understand the difference between doing it himself and someone else but he was eager to continue.

" A newbie hero like you cannot hope to match me," She gently step on his crotch, rubbing the limp rod back to erection slowly and teasingly. " but I did say that you are finally worthy of inheriting my power, didn't I? So why not we jump to the award ceremony but you will have to work for it. The way to transfer One For All is by DNA. You can't forcefully take or steal it but you can forcefully give it and what better way to give you than for you to consume it through this." At the word this, she took off her cargo pants and underwear in one swoop, revealing her snatch, dripping wet with excitement.

"Come here and **eat it**." Izuku was on his knees in front of her in a second, lapping it all up aggressively with his tongue. He held onto her buttocks with his hands as he worshiped the lower area of his idol. Toshinomi gripped a fistful of his hair for support as she thrust her hips deeper into his tongue. Her legs were slowly turning into jelly under his ministrations.

He could feel the power of One For All coursing slowly through his body with each swallow of her nectar. It tasted like 8 different honey mixed into 1. An amalgamation of sweetness that left him wanting more and more he got as his tongue went deep in her, licking out any fluid she had. Another torrent of orgasm came from her as she gripped his hair harder. Her first orgasm in a long time. Pulling his head away from her tongue ravaged cunt, she could see her fluids coating the outer areas of his mouth as he breathed heavily, having held his breath for a long time under her. She sat back down on the bed and sat on the bed, spreading her legs for him, ready for the main show now as his erection returned to full mast.

"Now that you have received my power, come and prove to sensei you are a worthy hero to punish this naughty villain." Every word made him lust after her more as he crawled to bed, his clothes also discarded to the side. Toshinomi wrapped her legs over his waist as he gripped her hips, positioning his length as the head touched her entrance, eliciting a shiver of anticipation from her.

"Are you nervous about this?" She giggled, her hands reaching to hold his as assurance. "All you have to do is clench your buttocks and let your heart cry out AHHHHHhhh" He smashed into her, making her scream in pleasure from the sudden forceful thrust into her before pumping continuously at a set pace. Her eyes rolled up , feeling his entire length inside her. She missed this feeling in her for years now, the feeling of a man's warm and alive penis in her, sliding in and out of her with no remorse like it should be for a villain like her. Dark Might's tight and needy snatch gripping onto his meat like a vice. Their loud moans filling the room. She was thankful that it was also soundproofed not because she did not want to disturb her neighbors but so she can scream as loud as she wants about the dick that was in her.

Her moans were silenced by his lips as his tongue invaded her mouth, wanting to taste every crevice of her mouth. She could taste the remnant of her sex fluid as her tongue returned the favor by clashing against his. His hands have went up to grope and play with her tits. Every part of her front area being loved under his touch. Her hands could only grip onto his back. Nails digging deep into the skin of his back making him bleed before being healed instantly with his quirk and increasing his appetite for her sex.

He began to pound harder into her, feeling his load about to blow. " Toshinomi, I am cumming soon." She responded by tightening the grip of her legs on his waist, not letting him pull out.

" I am cumming too. Cum in me, you fucking stud. Impregnate this naughty symbol of peace with your dick."

Izuku has not been thinking clearly for a while now and only followed whatever she said. Another hard thrust in, burying his entire length within her and he released it all in as his pent up load flooded her insides in sync with her orgasm as she screamed obscenities. Her body convulsing in pleasure.

His hips continue to pump in and out of her slowly, feeling the liquid sex flowing and coating his dick. He pulled out of her as the fluids inside finally had a hole to leak out of . He lay beside her, breathing heavily down her neck as fatigue came. He was still tired from finally cleaning the beach in the morning. A good performance for one who recently just lost his virginity card.

Toshinomi basked in the afterglow, feeling her pussy ache in orgasmic joy at his performance. Her body already craving for the next time they had a chance to do this. She turned to look at him. It had been 8 months since then. He still had 2 months to train his newly acquired quirk before the entrance exam began, plenty of time to master the basics and have a little bit more fun in between. She blushed thinking about it. Never in her mind would she have thought things would turn out this way a year ago when she was looking for a successor. This boy, no, man in front of him was a fated encounter and she counted her blessings for it. Her true form had been restored and while her powers may not be as strong as her prime, being able to eat more and not spitting blood every time was going to be nice. Speaking of hunger, Izuku's semen was not enough to satisfy 5 years worth of hunger. She can eat and also shop for better clothes now that her body does not change between skinny and muscular. She sat up and gave Izuku a kiss on the cheek before climbing out to write a note and give him a spare key to leave later.

She took a whiff and realized she needed a bath too before going out. It won't be until the middle of the shower when the orgasm high she had been feeling disappear and the reality of what she had done with her protege comes crashing down and she will have to sort her feelings out.

Unbeknownst to her, the two quirks within Izuku was converging, turning into one quirk that was going to give him problems in the future. Whether those problems were good or bad, only time will tell as Izuku sleep mumbled.

* * *

xxx Insert Here All Might showering, you voyeur xxx

* * *

**Toshinomi Yagi (A.K.A All Might)**

**Intense Blue Eyes are the first thing most people notice after her bountiful D cup Breast.**

**Her blonde hair reaches to the back, ending just above her breast level. Two lock of hair form a permanent V shape upright in front now that her body is semi-healed. **

**Her previous go to casual clothes were mostly men's clothing that were loose and baggy but now she has a permanent size, she plans on returning to her old fashion of leather and denim.**

**Her hero costume is the same except it is more of a leotard that shows off her legs because sex appeal is good for the hero ranking.**

**A good visual reference would be power girl with longer hair and the v shape headpiece.**

* * *

**Author's note**

Did not think the female mineta thing would have such polarizing results, i will see what i will do. Probably an interlude so people can skip it without missing any canon progression if i do follow through.

Mineta wont be in class a but will be in class b, planning something for class a's roster.

If anyone has a gender bend that they want ( other than mineta now), just send me a review about it. Might go with it, Might not go with it. Depends on what I can come up with it to make it interesting. Don't want it to be a "one chapter thing and never talk about it again" thing.

Yay, All Might does not vomit blood anymore, wonder what will happen when USJ hits.

One For All and Sexual healing combining was actually the driving idea for this fic. As to what it will do, only time will tell.

**As always, leave a review if you have any feedback. Any words help in a way.**


End file.
